This will be the death of me
by Cookiemonstergurl54
Summary: Alice and Claire are dating, both are being the somewhat parents of Kmart (because Kmart's parents are dead) but what if Kmart wants one thing they have. Love. And well Nicole isn't the type of person that gets a soft spot for people except her family members but since her cousin Drake dies, will a certain Blondie change her for the better? Or for worst? Tune in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Soo guys you may know me from the Saint Row fanfic Mi Amor. But well I wanted to do a somewhat different fanfiction with my here it is. I hope you like it.**

~Claire's Pov~

I stared at the older women,her blond hair,chiseled features,blue I love those eyes.I stared deeply at her,catching a smile come across her face.

''See something you like?'' Alice had said while slightly chuckling.

''Yeah,its not a something though,its a someone'' I said closing the space between us and kissing Alice passionately on her we heard a song and it was sang by a girls voice,the lyrics I heard were:

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust,I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals._

I heard her breathe,and gunshots. I instantly took out both of my guns and so did Alice. We waited. We saw a figure on top of my hummer. I was instantly pissed. I looked at the person on top of my car,seeing if she was alive or dead. I seen her aim her guns at both of turned her head,staring at both of us.

''Who are you two?You guys don't look like those things'' she said while still keeping her aim.

''Claire Redfield and this is Alice'' I said pointing towards Alice.

''And you are?'' Alice had said a bit amused then surprised.

''Nicole Sanchez,I would say at your service but it seems to me that I was interrupting something?'' she said with a smirk on her face.

''Ooh I like this one'' Alice saids with her very own beautiful smirk.

''Well I best be on my way'' Nicole had said,''Oh and by the way sorry for landing on your Hummer''

''No worries,but where are you going?'' I said curiously,are there more survivors?

''Well,I'm going back to my cousin,needed a first aid kit for his arm.''

''We'll go with you then.''Alice had said smirking and grabbing my hand,intertwining our fingers. I smiled at her and pulled her for another kiss. Our lips met and I felt Alice deepening the kiss.

''Get a room you two!'' Nicole had said and she was in front of us while we were walking towards the cars. Nicole got on the motorcycle,me and Alice had gotten in the Hummer.

''I like this girl'' Alice said slightly chuckling.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please! Oh btw message me if you want pairing Nicole and Kmart as a couple :P**

**NICOLE: ALICE AND CLAIRE STOP FUCKING KISSING! YOU TWO ARE HURTING MY EYES!,Hey! Alice! No! Put me down! Alice! **

**Me: Alice don't throw Nicole! We need her!**


	2. My Knights in shining Amor'

**Guys I love you all but review please,for me :P. Its Nicole's Pov,go easy on her please :3**

I'm Nicole Sanchez, former Umbrella experiment until I had escaped with my cousin Drake. We thought the world was back to normal,boyy we were wrong. I've found out that my family has been bitten except Drake due to the fact that we've found them but they weren't exactly themselves. It was hard killing your own people that you've grown up with. We buried them. Right now I'm done burying my family,I'm doing whatever I can to help Drake survive, he's the only one I have left.I can't lose him now.

- Resident Evil -

I walked into the house we were living at,I had brought two chicks with me, mostly because they're survivors. Where is Drake?

''Drake! I'm here!'' I was looking around the house,but didn't find him, I instantly knew that it was stupid for letting them wait in front of the door.

''Booo!'' I yelp and threw my fist backwards and ran forwards, looking back at the intruder who scared the shit out of me. I kept looking back thinking I had an advantage but I hit something hard,I fell back,groaning. Then I heard Alice and Claire bust through the door.

''Nicole!'' they both said in an unison.

''My Knights in shining armor'' I said sarcastically hold my head while still being on the ground,I felt something wet on the side of my head,I looked at my hand, it was bloody. Drake walked over to me eyes filled with concern,lifted up his hand to touch it.

''NO! Don't touch it!'' I said pushing him away as I standed up. ''We need to find a first aid kit''

''Nicole,we have a medical person at our convoy, you and Drake are allowed to come with us.'' Claire said

''Alright,Drake get our stuff and put them in the car'' I said and putted a black bandana on my head over the cut and putted my wayfarers on. The whole thing completely matched my outfit, I wore a black wife beater tank,blue jeans,and white & black Jordans. We went decided that I needed to drive with Claire and Alice,while he drives with our Jeep. Alice and Claire were in a deep conversation.

''So Nicole,how old are you exactly?'' Claire said and Alice looked at me.

''Im 17 why?''

''Well because you're like a year older than Kmart who is 16'' Alice bumped into the convo,''And aren't you a little young to be roaming the streets,singing and killing zombies?''

''There's a lot you don't know about me,one thing is for sure,I'm not scared of those things''

''Alright,tell us your life story'' Claire had said.

''Well, when I was young I studied Martial Arts, I was there for many years until Umbrella came and captured me to become an experiment. My cousin Drake,had helped me escape the facility but once we got back to Raccoon city to see our family,they were dead. Infected. We had to kill them before they killed us.''

''Wow,thats a harsh life'' Claire had said. After that,it became silent. I began to feel light headed from the loss of blood. Once we were there Claire grabbed me and threw me over Alice's shoulder and Alice carried me to the medical staff. On the way,the little blond chick,looked at me worried as hell then started following us. Then it went black.

''Nicole!''

-''Nicole!''-

**Guys sorry I had to cut it short butttt it will be more awesome :P**

**Nicole: Hey! thought you're supposed to be my friend! You can't kill me you know!**

**Me: Pssh Lady I created you,I can kill you :P**

**Nicole: Nuh huh because you need me. Plus I can totally whoop your ass.**

**Me: I do need you BUT you still can't defeat !**

**-Nicole slaps me-**

**Me: Owwie -cries-**

**Nicole: Aww man I'm sorry **

**-I tackle her-**

**Nicole:Arrgh noooo!**

**Alice:Goodnight everybody be here for Nicole's funeral!**

**Nicole:Waaa?**


	3. A death and a fight

**Okay guys,this one is a long chapter,sorry for not updating but I'll make up for it because I'm adding new characters like about 3,all are Nicole's friends that has survived,and I'm allowing you guys to be apart of my story. So all you have to do is message me your name or your character's name, important stuff about you or your character, descriptions of you or your character,and who are you to Nicole. Okay, well enjoy!**

- ''Nicole!''-

I woke up feeling like shit. I really don't remember how I got here. I looked all around me and saw that I was in a room laying on a desk. I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and then realized that my head was bandaged. I got up and nearly feel. Dammit,my legs are asleep. _Fuck_ _me_. I grabbed the doorknob,and reached inside my shoe for my gun but it wasn't there. _Whoever has my guns are fucking dead,I swear_. I opened the door and walked silently out of the room. Seeing only people around me,hopefully they are people and not those things. I looked at their at their body. No blood but has a little dirt on them. They were talking amongst each other. I started walking towards the car that looked like Drake's Jeep until a blondie went in front of me holding a gun to my head. _Well damn she's cute, wait did I say_ _she was cute? Oh hell no Nicole, focus!_ I looked at her. Looked into her eyes,they were brown. But something was in them,I can tell. It was fear but yet sternness.

''Who are you?'' She said pushing the gun more into my head. I smirked.

''Nicole Sanchez,at your service'' I said taking a bow. Still smirking.'' And you are?''

''What's it to you?'' She said slightly sneering.

''Well mostly because you have a gun to my head and well I'm curious'' I said with my hands up.

''Its Kmart.'' She said and still holding the gun to my head.

''Kmart eh? You do know that its rude to have a gun pointed to someone's head especially to a Martial Artist'' I said looking dead at her,seeing her confusion as my opening,I grabbed the gun out of her hand and threw it away from us. Then tackled her to the ground, once she was flat on her back I got up and ran towards the gun but her leg went in front of me and tripped me.

''Fuck!'' I said slightly pissed off. I saw her running towards the gun,I lifted my foot up and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. She cried out in agony. Then I ran to the gun and pointed it at her ,she looked shocked and frightened. I pulled the trigger but nothing came out, I did i again and nothing came out. I pulled out the clip, no bullets were in there.

''Oh fuck me!'' I said now tossing the empty clip to the side. I heard her foot coming towards my leg so I jumped backwards doing a half backflip and catching myself with my hands, then rolled myself backwards. I got up, and felt a fist hitting me in my face. I cried out in pain. Knowing another punch was going my way, I moved to the side and grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back. I caught a smell of her scent, it was lavender and a smell of jasmine. Woah sexy and awesome fighter, ooh I like. Wait Nicole, you have a boyfriend. Oh who cares,he's probably dead for all I know. I had her on lockdown. I was about to pull it all the way back and go snap her neck but when I tried, I couldn't do it. Instead I just let her go. I heard a familiar male scream out. Drake. I thought. And ran to the direction the scream came from. There I saw 3 of the undead lying on the ground, I looked at the killer. It was Drake. He was holding onto his arm. I knew it was a bitemark. There was one on his leg too. I screamed out in horror. _No,no this can't be happening,not Drake, please, No!_ I heard footsteps running towards the scene. There I saw Alice,Claire, and the girl I fought, Kmart, looking dead at Drake. Alice pulled out her gun but I pulled it back down.

''We have to kill him, he's infected'' Alice said sternly.

''No! I will kill him,he's my cousin,is there a place me and him can talk?''

''There's a shed over there but be cautious,he can turn when you least expect it.''

We both went into the shed.I had my favorite shepard out.I loaded it with some bullets.I looked into his was fear and sadness.

''It wasn't supposed to be like this!'' I said having a tear rolling down my cheek.

''Nicole I know, I didn't want this to happen either but I couldn't let the Convoy get hurt''

''I don't want to be alone again! I don't want to lose another family member! Drake!'' I shouted. Having hot tears rolling down my cheek.

''I know Nicole. I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you. But now it seems I can no longer be with you. Nicole do me two favors.'' He said with tears rolling down his cheek.

''Anything''

''Stay alive and I want you to shoot me two times in the head,just to be sure I won't come back and kill you all''

I nodded still having tears rolling down. I aimed my gun at his head.

''I love you Nicole'' he said

''I love you too Drake'' and then I shot him. He slumped down.

-Claire's Pov-

I heard one by someone falling down. Then another gunshot, with another person falling down as if they were dead.

''Nicole'' I screamed in horror. I opened the door and saw her leaning against the wall,with her head down and the gun in her hand. Shit.

**Sorry guys if this was a sucky chapter. I needed to have Nicole meet Kmart and to have Drake die. But it will all work out. I would like to thank Alexis for being my first reviewer for this fanfiction. And so goodnight. And please review!**

**Nicole: I am totally going to kill you!**

**Me: Pssh nope, because we all totally know that you have a crush on Kmart.**

**Nicole: I so do not, I fought her, didn't I**

**Me: But you did smell her and called her cute**

**Nicole: I don't have a crush on Kmart!**

**Me: You do have a crush on Kmart!**

**Kmart: Who has a crush on me?**

**Nicole: Shit -Runs away-**

**Me: Nicole, You can't fight true love! -Chases her**

**Nicole: Oh shut the hell up!**


	4. There's Nothing To Fight For'

**Okay guys,I am trying to update daily and well I need some stuff to inspire me because I literally put my other story Mi Amor on hold because no reviews and I owe it to you to go on with this story. It will be longer. And if i get more reviews, I will add a sequel to this story. And furthermore, please inbox me if you would like to be in this story because I'm adding new characters. Well enjoy! =]**

- ''There isn't anything to fight for''-

~Nicole's Pov~

I fired the second shot to his head and slumped down onto the ground.I put my head on the wall,looking at the ground in shame and had my hands on my lap. I was still holding onto the gun that just killed my last family member. I heard the door open and the person screamed my name. I didn't bother to look up. I knew it was Claire. Mostly because she had a far more feminine voice than Alice. I felt her put my head up and checked my pulse. The only thing I was looking at was my cousin's body,lying there,

lifeless. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks,remembering event that just isn't normal for me crying infront of people. Especially the one's I just I just can't help it,my mind is replaying all the deaths of my family members and now it added the death of my cousin,Drake David Sanchez. I felt eyes all on me. I looked at their gaze to see my hand was pointing the gun to my head. I looked deeply into their faces,Claire,Alice,& Kmart, all had eyes full of concern and was the first person to talk.

''Nicole,give me the gun,okay,look we don't want anyone to get hurt,okay?'' She said and went for the gun.

''Claire I j-just want to end it fucking give up,there isn't anything to live for. I'm the last Sanchez in the world. Everyone I knew is dead'' I said.

''Nicole just calm down okay, I know, everything is sorta fucked up but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself,if you're the last Sanchez then fight,fight for all of your fallen family members'' Claire said while taking the gun away from my hand. I stood up slowly,wiping the tears away from my eyes and putted up a fake smile towards them.

''Lets stop this emo shit and kill all those motherfuckers in our way!'' I declared.

''Language Nicole!'' Claire said.

''Hell no,your not my guardian.''

''Now I am,so watch your language''

''Damn well I'd hate to see what the hell you say to Kmart when she curses'' I said and received a punch to the arm from Claire.

''Jesus women,you hit like a fucking dude'' I said while rubbing my received another punch from Claire in the same area.

''Dammit,women,stop hitting me'' I said,really I could just punch her back but I just let it slide.

''Not until you watch your language'' She said sternly.

''Jeez okay,I will stop cursing like saying fuck or bitch or-'' It was cut of by me being punched in the arm at the same place.

''Dammit'',Claire threw another punch at me.

''Fuck that hurt'' I said while rubbing my arm,and just to receive another punch from Claire.

''Okay okay I'll shut up''

''Good girl''

''Good girl'' I mocked and mumbled under my breath and quickly walked outside. I went to the fire pit area. Sat next to a girl named Betty,she looked at me,while I was rubbing my arm.

''Got Redfield,didn't you?'' She said pointing at my arm.

''Yes for cursing'' I said and looked around until my eyes had met with familiar brown one's.I felt my stomach turned into a knot. My heart started to flutter._Oh shit am I falling in love?_

**Ooo,love,such a wonderful thing. Please review and feel free to pm me if you have any questions. See you next time.**

**Nicole: I am not falling for Kmart**

**Alice: You clearly are.**

**Nicole: The girl doesn't like me.**

**Alice: Eeh you're just like have to make a move!**

**Me: NICOLE AND KMART SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G, FIRST COMES LOVE,THEN COMES MARRIAGE,THEN COMES SITTING IN A BABY CARRIAGE.**

**Nicole: I hate you.**

**Me: I love you too =]**


	5. Mom'

**I'm sooo sorry guys for not updating, I haven't found something to write about and well I really need something to inspire me more. Guys I really need your help, please. Review please!**

~Nicole's Pov~

I stared into those brown eyes,I noticed that she was reading me like a all my features.I quickly turn away to see everyone looking at me and Kmart. I instantly knew that they were looking at our stare off.

''I'm gonna head off to bed'' I said casually. Walking towards my Jeep. Until a Claire's voice had stopped me. I turned around to see Claire sitting in between Alice's legs with her back on Alice's stomach.

''Nicole aren't you sleeping with us?'' Claire said.

''Nahh I'm oka-'' I was cut off my someone grabbing me from behind and threw me over their shoulder. I heard the person was feminine but somewhat deep. I knew it was Alice.

''Alice put me down!'' I yelled.

''Nicole,how much do you weigh?'' She said while taking me to Claire's hummer.

''I don't know 100 lbs maybe?'' I said.

''More like 80 pounds'' she said and I started squirming around. Claire and Kmart kept laughing at my actions. Then I found myself in the back of the hummer next to Kmart. I laid at my side,my back towards Kmart. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_''Nicole'' A familiar voice said. It was female. I turned around to see my mother sitting down with all my family members that died. The others that I killed. I saw my little brother,my little baby cousin,and most of all,I saw Drake._

_''Mom?'' I said. Having tears come out of my eyes._

_''Nicole, It is me. Mommy''_

_'' Mommy!'' I ran towards her hugging her. The last time I really saw my mom was when I was 14 years old. By the time I came back. She,along with my whole family were zombified._

_''Nicole why did you leave? Why? I told you not to go. I missed you so bad. I missed my little girl. I couldn't stand being away from you nina'' my mommy had said sobbing into the hug._

_''Mommy I'm sorry, I should've stayed with you'' _

_''Nicole, You failed us. You were supposed to protect us. Nicole,I know that was you first priority,to keep your family safe. But you left. You left us here to die!'' instantly I felt her hands on me and shoved me to the ground._

_''You were supposed to protect Drake! Keep him from dying!'' she yelled._

_''Ma I couldn't I wa-'' _

_''You were fighting with a chick you're falling in love with! What have I told you! I told you that I wasn't going to raise a homosexual daughter! Right!?'' I was on the verge of tears until everyone standed up eyes going white._

_''You've failed us.'' they said in an unison._

_''No!'' I had hot tears running down my cheeks ._

_''You've failed us'' they continued saying. Then each of them started walking up to her still saying that line. Then their eyes turned into hurt and my baby cousin whom I loved so much had walked up and said._

_''You've failed us big cousin'' in a sad voice. Nicole's heart sank down to her stomach. ''You're not my cousin at all,she would have protected us'' and she ran towards her parents. I then saw my grandma there._

_''Grandma'' I said with a shaky voice._

_''Nicole don't talk to me'' she said. Instantly Nicole's heart broke. Her grandma had never used her name before,she used Nicole's nickname, Mimi.''You've failed us'' she said not even looking at her._

''No!'' I said shooting my head up from finaling waking up to being in a tight hold. I looked at the person. Kmart. I tried to get out the grip but only to have her tightening her grip and putting her head on my right breast.

''Ooh fuck me'' I sighed.


	6. Beautiful :)

**Okay guys this is the sixfth chapter and well its my favorite :P READ NOOWWWW!**

''Kmart! Wake up!'' I said, then I heard the door open and saw Alice on top of Claire. They were all over each other. And the haven't even noticed us.

''Ahem,Help Me!'' I said. It startled Alice and Claire but they looked at us. Started smiling,seeing Kmart's head on my breast. I knew what they were thinking,I felt my cheeks heat up._Dammit Nicole why are you blushing?You don't swing that way._

''Umm,t-this i-isn't how i-it looks'' I said having my cheeks turn even redder.

''You sure? Because well she's attached to you now'' Claire said.

''Just get her off of me'' I said with an annoying tone.

''Kmart! Wake up! You're late for school!'' and then instantly kmart's head shot up and hit my chin. Her head felt like a fucking rock.

''Fuck that hurt!'' I yelled in pain. Kmart looked up and saw me laying there under her then looked down and saw her arms around me,she blushed bright red once she saw Claire and Alice.

''Umm uh this isn't what it looks like'' I heard her stuttering,it was cute.

''Exactly what I said my dear'' I told her, her eyes sifted towards me.

''I don't like this position at all'' Kmart said, her cheeks red.

''You totally dig me'' I said playfully. She started glaring at me.

''Do not'' She said through her teeth,I found that very cute.

''Soo,why are you still on top of me?'' I said having a toothy smile. And once I looked at Kmart she was blushing bright red,she looked like a tomato. She got off of me so quick,I hardly saw her move.

'' I uh was still in shock'' Kmart had said while I got out the car. I dusted my shirt off and started walking towards the jeep. I hopped onto the roof. I looked around,till my eyes fell upon a certain Blondie. I had my headphones on listening to music,and once I saw Kmart, the music changed. It was soft tone. I looked at the screen and saw that the song was #Beautiful by Mariah Carey ft Miguel. I sat there staring at Kmart, hearing the lyrics that always described her... beautiful.

**Ah, Ah ,You're Beautiful**

** (Yeah)**

**Ah, Ah, You're Beautiful**

**Hop on the back of my bike**

**Let the good wind blow through your hair**

**With an ass like that and a smile so bright**

**Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair,yeah**

**Ride on through the middle of the night**

**Let the moonlight kiss your skin**

**When you dance like that, your jeans so tight**

**Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again**

**You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful**

**And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah**

**You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful**

**And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah**

**I like when you run red lights**

**~Mariah Carey~**

**Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me**

**Always in control, how you do it, I don't know**

**But I don't care, take me anywhere**

**'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible**

**And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah**

**Ohh-oo-ohh, ohh-oo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)**

**Yeah Yeah (ah, ah, so beautiful)**

**You don't know what you're doing darling, noo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)**

**Hop on back my bike darling, Ohh I take you (ah, ah, so beautiful)**

**Oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Don't you worry darling (oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...) **

**~The song ends~**

_I seriously don't know what's happening to me. Each time I'm around Kmart,my heart starts to flutter,my palms start sweating,and my stomach feels like I have butterflies in it. Am I falling for Kmart?. No._

_But nicole,how do you explain those feelings?_

_I'm just hungry thats all._

_Hungry,for someone to love?_

_No. I don't LOVE kmart._

_Yes,you do,face it._

_No I don't._

_Nicole,you're afraid if you love someone,they die._

_No,I just don't love Kmart._

_Yes,you do._

_No,I don't._

_She's walking towards you._

_Wa?What do I say._

_Don't say anything. Just trust your heart. Let your heart guide you._

Once Kmart came up to me and started talking to me,I zoned out. I kept staring at her, the sunlight kept hitting her beautiful blond hair. Then Kmart turned around. We were face to face. I leaned in and our lips met. I felt my heart beating fast knowing what I just done. I am kissing kmart. For a couple of minutes it was just still till Kmart returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we stood there kissing. Then once we departed our lips for air. My cheeks heated up.

''K,I'm sorry,uh,I didn't know what I was doing,I'm so sorry I-'' I stopped once Kmart pulled me in for another kiss. I melted into it. We stopped once we heard a guy's voice that sounded sadden.

''Kmart,why?''

`````````````````````````````` :O``````````````````````````````````````````````

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn,I do not own Resident Evil guys ._. I wish I did though. But anyway, sorry that this took soooooo long mmk,I needed Kmart to kiss Nicole there. I love you all 3**


	7. YOU GOT CAUGHT :O

**Yess yes yessss,Nicole and Kmart are dating! As all of you know because of their sexy kiss :D,Can't belive Nicole really wanted the kiss. I swear,she's yelling at my mind saying ''LET ME KISSS KMART'' So for her to shut up,I letted her kiss K, Hope you all liked this and Nicole is actually in 2 other fanfictions, Mi Amor;by me, andd ****Amar en una pandilla****: By my friend ****Kikiyo Hatake****. So enjoy the Nicole Fest :D**

We just sat there, kissing,even though we heard that guy,uh, what was his name,Mickey, no wait Mikey.

So Kmart went all the way on top of me. She went up and down my body with her's. I was really blushing. My face went all red. Then I heard claire yelling towards kmart. Then a second later I was on the ground next to my Jeep. Did Kmart push me?

''K, hey have you seen Nicole. I'm going to take her with me and Alice to go get supplies'' I heard Claire say.

'' Nope,haven't seen here.'' Kmart was such a bad lie.

''Here I am!'' I said getting up from the sand.

''Nicole what in the world were you doing?''

''I was uh,checking my tire silently,oh its fine'' I said quickly. Damn Kmart for being so cute.

''Uh okay. Well lets go. Grab your weapons'' Claire said and motioned Alice to join.

Its going to be a long car ride.

~Claire's Pov~

So was it me or did I see Kmart kissing someone? No it wasn't me. I saw her, she kissed. OH ITS NICOLE. IT HAS TO BE. I need to find this out.

''Nicole….'' I said while looking at the rear mirror.

'''Yeaaa?''

''So um are you,you know,dating k?'' Alice nearly coughed in suprise.

''Uhhhh, Ummmm….''

''YOU ARRE DATING K AREN'T YOU!?''

''IT WAS ONLY A FUCKING KISS,'' I looked at her. Her face was red like a tomato.

''So you didn't like it?'' Alice asked.

''I liked it but...'' She trailed off.

''But…?''

''WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING THIS AWKWARD FOR ME!'' I ended up dying of laughter.

"Look I do like Kmart very much but..." She stopped and was staring at something. I looked to see what it was. I saw a guy holding an axe. Alice was the first to get out.

"Nicole go with Claire and get the supplies" For once Nicole had listened. She nodded. Nicole had lead the way holding her gun. She opened the mini mart door. She turned on the lights and aimed her gun at something,but Nicole couldn't pull the trigger. Instead she went flying out of the store. I looked to see,it was a man with Blond hair.

''GET THE SUPPLIES,I'LL DISTRACT HIM!'' Nicole yelled. I quickly ran to all the can foods and put them in my bed. A female zombie came at me but I killed her just in time. I looked and saw dozens of packs of cigarettes. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed them. Ran outside. Alice stood there,blood on her hands but no Nicole.

**Sorry it took so long. I have school ands I've been busy. But hey I have a surprise for the next one. WHERE'S NICOLE :O**

**Me: KMART FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU GUYS JUST KISSED.**

**Kmart: But it was more than a kiss,I think I'm in love.**

**Me: ~Face palm~ You just met! **

**Kmart: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU MADE THIS STORY.**

**Me: HEY! I uh don't have any comebacks. -.-**

**Kmart: THATS WHAT I THOUGHT**

**Me: Yeesh, Nicole must really like u to put up with you this long.**

**Kmart: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Me: Oh shieet ~Runs~**

**Kmart: ~Trips her~**

**Me: Asshole.**


End file.
